


fortuitous

by Hyoushin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, M/M, Rio, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoushin/pseuds/Hyoushin
Summary: They are both seating in the sand.Oikawa’s relaxed right now, since he’s not alone in being the sole overly obsessive idiot on the other side of the world.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173
Collections: Brazil Oihina, TWT FIC REC CHAT





	fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. Rio ruined me.  
> And Oihina as well. The chemistry was off the effing charts.  
> Now I add to the Oihina-in-Rio fics pile  
> I had to read metas so I could actually write something that more or less made sense from oikawa's pov but sorry if it's ooc, tried to do my best with this boy.

They are both seating in the sand. The sky darkens and the air cools, the drop in temperature being welcomed after the hot day they pushed through. The beach becomes less populated as time passes, but Oikawa lingers and so does Hinata. The conversation flows quite easily, a fact that ceased being a surprise several weeks back. Hinata might present himself as an airhead, but Oikawa found that it takes the right questions to open him up and get to the actual workings of his head.

So far, it hasn’t been disappointing.

“What is it like for you?” Oikawa asks. At Hinata’s confused look, he elaborates, “Volleyball. You left and went across the world for it.”

Oikawa has wondered about this—what it is like for other people. Especially for Hinata. Because here, he found someone else who did what he did. Someone just as crazy that left a home behind, made an all-or-nothing bet with himself, and set aside possible opportunities for the sake of improvement. It was a move that spoke of absolute commitment. Oikawa understands that at a visceral level. He’s relaxed right now, since he’s not alone in being the sole overly obsessive idiot on the other side of the world.

Hinata lowers one of his legs, shifting ever closer to him. He leans into him, and speaks in a quiet voice, as if he’s offering a secret. It probably is. For people like them, who need the sport like they need air, it might even be an intimate question. But Oikawa doesn’t care if he’s crossing some sort of boundary.

“I—” Hinata fumbles for words. “Lemme see if I can explain properly.” He frowns, scratches his head as he mulls over his answer a bit more. He, then, inhales deeply, as if he’s given up and is preparing to deliver a bizarre statement. “I can see everything.”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. He should’ve been expecting something like that. He dropped his guard too much.

Hinata’s laugh is something shy. “Actually, the first time it happened for real, and wasn’t just a weird fluke, was with you.” Hinata adopts a serious expression, and Oikawa now knows that whatever this is, is going to be genuine because that’s how Hinata is. “During that practice match in high school with your team, I ran after the ball, jumped, and _saw_ _you_.” Hinata affixes him to his narrative with a firm gaze, with the cadence of his tone, with the emphasis he gave to his last words.

“I saw everything, but you stuck out the most, so I honed in on you. Your face, your eyes, how you looked at me, _waiting_ ; you were so clear to me.” Hinata’s gaze doesn’t waver, it holds Oikawa captive, raises his pulse. “I hit the ball and it went right where I wanted it to go.”

“When I manage to reach the highest point in midair with a really good jump—” Hinata’s eyes widen a little, their color grows in vibrancy as a faint flush dusts his cheeks. “I’m able to see it all,” he rushes out. “Time stops and I can find out what’s there on the other side, waiting to meet me. I’m in midair and it feels like I’m at the top of everything. And that’s where I want to be, where I must be.”

“Sounds nuts, I know. All of this,” Hinata says, with an encompassing wave of his hand. “For what people must see as a couple of seconds in the air. I don’t care how tall the next wall is, I’ll bring it down or jump over it and I’ll be there, at the summit.”

Rarely is Oikawa rendered speechless. What Hinata said could be construed as much an explanation of his motives as a declaration of war. He is, after all, a most formidable threat. And he keeps proving it, time after time.

Therefore, he remembers it clearly too. On that afternoon, he saw Hinata and he was seen in return. The taste of thrill and danger became unforgettable, as he witnessed a player who had the makings of a beast. And perhaps, could be a kindred spirit. It was obvious. His greatest obstacle wasn’t only his height, but his lack of skill. For Hinata, however, it wasn’t a deterrent. He kept on moving, always moving, looking for a way through to score, so his presence on the court could be justified.

For that reason, Hinata Shouyo is locked in a state of constant motion; trying to rise as high as possible, while defying his environment and surpassing every expectation.

Oikawa also remembers being temporarily assailed by envy. It was the notion of Tobio, a gifted kid already strong on his own, gaining a potential demon as a teammate and wasting his abilities. There was irritation, when Tobio came to him for advice, and as he watched him leave, Oikawa briefly imagined what it would’ve been like to have Hinata on his team. He wondered what kind of things they would’ve been able to bring out of each other. If, with careful guidance, they could too become into a force of nature dealing devastation onto their opponents.

Oikawa represses a laugh. He can admit to himself he was an absurd little shit in his school years, just like the rest. So he hopes he’s less of an absurd little shit in the present day.

The unintended atmosphere of secrecy hasn’t lifted. Wrapped within it, Oikawa thinks it’s safe to offer something himself. He rummages his brain and grabs the first thing he finds. His body gets warmer, sincere words tumbling out. “You’ve always been unbelievably impressive. You’ll kick up a storm when you return.”

Hinata isn’t expecting that and it shows. He parts his lips, face reddening slightly. Oikawa smirks. “Take the compliment and don’t talk about this to anyone else. I know where you live.”

Amusement brightens Hinata even more, revealing an almost bashful smile. Their closeness disables Oikawa from evading his disarming quality. He feels ridiculous for having fallen for it, because he should know better than this. The lack of a proper distance becomes more evident to him, but he doesn’t move away.

“I won’t say a thing,” Hinata promises.

 _Thank you_ , Oikawa reads and he wants to reply, _no, thank_ you. I needed to run into you. I needed to know I made the right choice.

Hinata is capable of transforming anyone he comes into contact with. Oikawa has been feeling the changes keenly and inevitably. An impulse rises to overtake him, and Oikawa suspects it is more of the recklessness that brought him here, to this moment. He can’t resist it. It seems like he’ll regret it if he ignores it. He whispers, “Could you do me a favor?”

Hinata nods.

“Close your eyes.”

Hinata obeys.

He’s so disgustingly kind.

Because Oikawa may still be an absurd little shit, and has so much more growing up to do, he tilts his head and steals a kiss. Before Hinata can possibly gather his wits, Oikawa runs a hand through red hair, grips it lightly, and presses against him with purpose—leaving no room at all to mistake this for something else. It is what it is and he makes that more than clear. Hinata produces a sound, it might have been disbelief or surprise. Oikawa halts, but stays in place as he breaks the kiss.

His breathing is chaotic, and his mind is too. Iwaizumi, as usual, ends up being right. He is trash. He can’t invent an excuse for this.

Oikawa believes he deserves to be punched or slapped or both, _what the hell is wrong with me?_ But Hinata’s so disgustingly kind, and remains here, silently asking for clarification. When he struggles to give one, Hinata says, “Contrary to what’s shown in manga, people around these parts don’t actually kiss each other all the time over anything.”

Oikawa has to snort at that. In the meantime, he hurriedly racks his head a bit more, but to no avail. “I’m not sure.”

“Not sure about what?”

Oikawa didn’t plan this, so what’s left is honesty. “About what it means but I really wanted to do it.”

Hinata uses that scarily perceptive face on him, which he’ll label from now on, the _all-seeing one._ Hinata is still red, out of breath, and right here when he asks, “Do you thank everybody like this?”

Oikawa categorically answers, “Of course _not._ ”

“Alright, then.” This time, Hinata is the one taking as he meets the heat and the pressure of his lips. Oikawa responds, a sense of insatiability controlling him. They part after a while and Hinata breathes out, “Your welcome.”

Oikawa is astonished.

Hinata looks like he’s trying to not snicker himself to death. Once he sobers up, he comments with a dash of dejection, “In this place, pairs don’t ever last long in beach volleyball. They separate for one reason or another and it’s okay. You have to leave and I have to stay.”

Where is his best friend to punch him in the face? Oikawa plops onto the sand, sighs, and sighs again, terribly frustrated. In the past, this reaction would’ve heralded the beginnings of a tantrum. _Just what I have done._ He can’t even say sorry because he isn’t and Hinata is being the reasonable one, which makes him realize how far he has fallen. _Well, shit._

“Let’s keep in touch,” Hinata proposes. “And have that dinner back at home. What you do you say?”

Oikawa rights himself up as if electrified. He hastens to agree.

Hinata beams. Then tells him, “You really do suck.”

Oikawa acts offended. He exclaims, “Excuse me? Whatever do you mean by that?”

Hinata parts his hair to the side and imitates him. “ _I’m not sure._ ”

Oikawa groans, flings the two of them onto the sand, listens to the sound of the waves and Hinata's laughter deciding that no, he doesn’t care much about being good at beach volleyball if this is what it will mean for them. “Whatever. I was born to be an indoors kinda guy anyway.” He adds, pointing at Hinata, “You too, by the way.”

Hinata laughs and doesn’t contradict him.

There’s barely any time for anything other than their careers, but maybe, just maybe, the universe can conspire to make them find each other again.

Dinner. Home. A promise.

Aside from the prospect of wiping the floor with everyone on the court, there’s something else to look forward to.


End file.
